First Snowfall
It was one of the last nights of autumn before winter in Bunnyburrow. Babysitting was needed in the Hopps household again, since Stu and Bonnie were helping their old friends in their harvest in a nearby town. Thankfully, Judy was willing to lend a paw, along with her boyfriend Nick. Being good with kids and her other siblings, this was not the first time they were babysitting in there. The fox and the rabbit had a great time in the house. While her big sister Violet was a little uptight and overprotective in babysitting, Judy on the other hand was much more laidback and often played along with the siblings herself. Nick did the same. At the moment, they were playing a board game with her siblings in the living room after enjoying dinner. Judy had also made some blueberry pancakes for dessert, which Nick especially loved. Nick sat next to Judy near the game board, with a few of her younger siblings tugging his warm tail playfully during the game. He didn´t mind it, though. “I win again! Fair and square!” Judy´s younger sister Babs cheered after guessing right in a quiz game. “Well, we´ve played this game so often that you pretty much know the questions by heart by now”, Judy smiled. “Too bad there wasn´t much questions related to criminal justice in there. Me and Judy would´ve gotten them all right”, Nick added. “Can we play hide and seek next, Uncle Nick?” a little boy rabbit asked him. Suddenly, Violet noticed that it was almost nine o´clock. “Okay, it´s bedtime. Off to bed with you all, and that includes you two too. Also remember to keep warm, since nights are getting colder these days”, she told Judy and Nick. “Aw man, we were just having a great time here with you all”, the fox said. “You two are going to get all kissy kissy in your bedroom, aren´t you?” Babs smiled impishly. “Eh….” Judy blushed heavily. “I remember the first time you were babysitting here, and you claimed that Nick wasn´t your boyfriend. Then the same night I took a photo of big sis and her fox kissing and cooing in the couch!” her younger sister said. “And you got grounded for that. Judy´s business is her own business!” Violet shook her finger, to which the fox and the rabbit just laughed. “Goodnight to you all”, Judy said. She and Nick climbed upstairs to her old bedroom, where they could spend their night at peace. Even during her childhood, Judy had a big comfy bed that even Nick could fit into. Not to mention all of her stuffed animals from childhood were still there. A cockerspaniel, a lion cub, a mouse dressed up as a detective, a young deer buck, a golden eagle and a fox in medieval clothing that looked a bit like Nick. Sitting on the bed, Nick couldn´t help but smile after seeing the toy. Suddenly, he noticed something in the window. “Look, Judy! It´s the first snowfall in here”, he gasped as it was snowing heavily outside. “It´s not the first I´ve seen here, but the first I´ve shared with you”, Judy said. It didn´t take long until the whole ground outside was white. Holding hands and sitting next to the window, Nick and Judy admired the beautiful sight. “Winter has come at last. A long, dark and cold season…but after which the spring will look even more gorgeous when it arrives. You can´t appreciate spring enough if you haven´t seen the winter”, Judy tried to sound poetic. “I can appreciate both seasons, Carrots. I´ll never feel too cold or too hot, as long as you are with me”, Nick said. With only a single light lighting the room and snowing outside, Judy really loved the atmosphere that night. Especially with nobody there to bother her or Nick. The way the fox looked at her told that he was thinking about the same thing too. “The room where I´ve slept most of my years and you´re now in here with me too…feels about right”, Judy moved closer to the fox, feeling his fluffy tail around her. “Yes. Now you have the biggest stuffed animal in your bed than you could even dream of”, Nick laughed. “Not to mention it´s a stuffed animal that cares and looks after me every time I´m feeling down. What more could I ask for?” Judy gave a tender smooch on Nick´s cheek with her nose. “You could ask the same thing from me. A person like you was exactly what I was missing in my life. Something more than just a simple friend. There´s no way I´d pick a vixen over someone like you”, Nick said. Every time he told Judy something like that, he really meant it. Judy wrapped her arms around Nick´s neck, still gazing outside from the window. Now the moon was shining at the snow too at night. “Something more than just a simple friend indeed. Underneath your sly fox exterior I found the biggest sweetheart I couldn´t even dream of finding. It was with you when I experienced real love for the first time. You really are someone who is worthy of sharing all those moments with”, she looked in his eyes. She kept on holding him tight, feeling even warmer on the inside despite the cold during this time of the night. Nick had it the same way. They both looked at each other in a very loving way. Both of them knew what it meant. Judy put the curtains over the windows for the night, right before she engaged in a big round of cuddling and tickling with her precious fox. Nick often got pinned down during these times, but this time he gained the upper hand. “You cannot escape the embrace of your darling fox”, he smiled as he was on Judy, who just giggled. Soon, the two put on their nightwear and were ready for bed. They weren´t going to sleep yet though: they were just lying together underneath the blanket, with only Judy´s cell phone as a light as she was texting her parents goodnight. While texting, she looked just for fun through her gallery. 90% of the latest photos there were taken with Nick, whether it´d be on duty, dates or even cosplay parties. Her life had gotten certainly more enjoyable with him in it. “So many wonderful moments with you, and now our first snowfall together. It just gets better and better”, Nick lifted the hem of Judy´s nightshirt up a bit so he could gently caress her back, which she liked. “And so many more will come, my dear”, the rabbit smiled at the handsome fox. “Even the simplest moments are worth cherishing, like sharing your childhood home bed with you. Ah, it´s even cozier than I imagined”, Nick stretched himself a bit. “I don´t know, you yourself are cozier than any bed I´ve ever slept in. Oh, I think I´m getting a bit sleepy myself. Goodnight”, Judy yawned cutely. “Goodnight, beautiful bunny”, Nick said. They both fell asleep with their noses touching each other like a kiss. In the outside might have been cold that night, but at the inside things couldn´t get any warmer under the blanket in Judy´s bed. Category:Oneshots Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Romantic fics Category:My Favourite Bunkmate series Category:Stories about Judy´s family